Apprivoise-moi
by Destination darkness
Summary: Yuki s'intéresse soudain a Kyo, et ce qu'il découvre sur son cousin le surprend toujours plus, arrivera t-il a se rapprocher du Chat alors que celui ci sombre de plus en plus ? Arrivera t-il a l'aider ? A le sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

_-Bonjour, dit le renard.  
-Bonjour, répondit poliment le petit prince, qui se retourna mais ne vit rien.  
-Je suis là, dit la voix, sous le pommier...  
-Qui es tu ? Dit le petit prince. Tu es bien joli...  
-Je suis un renard, dit le renard.  
-Viens jouer avec moi, lui proposa le petit prince. Je suis tellement triste...  
-Je ne puis pas jouer avec toi, dit le renard. Je ne suis pas apprivoisé  
-Ah ! Pardon, fit le petit prince._

Kyo tremblait, il marchait sous la pluie, la capuche de son sweat rabattue sur sa tête. Il marchait lentement, d'une démarche incertaine, le corps engourdit par cette atmosphère humide. Pitoyable. Akito avait raison, il était pitoyable. Akito avait toujours raison de toutes façon. Monstre. Depuis sa naissance, un monstre a enfermer. Un monstre a abattre.  
Il poussa la porte et entra. Ils étaient dans le salon, il pouvait entendre leurs rires. Et il tremblait toujours.  
Il enleva ses chaussures, et de sa démarche silencieuse, toute féline, monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte et ses vêtements trempés tombèrent au sol. Il se laissa tomber, nu, sur son lit, et serra la couette contre lui, se recroquevillant tout autour d'elle.

Pitoyable.

La voix d'Akito résonnait dans son crâne, et il lui semblait sentir son regard plein de dégoût sur lui.

Pitoyable.

La voix était si forte... Elle semblait venir de partout à la fois, et lui se sentait si petit, si misérable sous elle. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le tissus, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux cernés.

Démon.

La voix lui faisait mal... Qu'il cesse !

Monstre.

Il n'était pas un monstre ! Qu'il se taise!

Monstre !

-La ferme !

…

Il avait hurlé.  
Peu importe, la voix s'était tue, il pouvait dormir, maintenant.

Lorsque Yuki ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard, il ne vit que le corps de Kyo nu, et endormi. Il leva un sourcil, étonné, il l'avait pourtant bien entendu crier lorsqu'il montait l'escalier... Étrange. Mais peu importait, ce n'était que le chat, après tout.  
Et Yuki referma la porte et partit à sa propre chambre, sans plus penser à son cousin.

Le lendemain, Kyo se réveilla tôt, comme toujours, mais pour une fois, il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie d'aller courir ou s'entraîner en attendant que les autres se réveillent. Alors il se leva, passa devant la cuisine mais même sa bouteille de lait ne l'attirait pas, il sortit et, éclairé par les faibles rayons de l'aube, se laissa tomber, allongé sur la terrasse de bois, une main jouant avec les fins brins d'herbes encore couverts de rosée, l'autre sous sa tête, les yeux tournés vers les arbres, immenses, et les oiseaux qui s'éveillaient et prenaient leur envol pour rejoindre d'autres terres, si libres, si beaux...

Il fut ramené à la réalité par le bruit de la cloison derrière lui, et il ne pouvait dire s'il était resté ainsi quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, en tout cas, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et Tohru s'affairait déjà à la cuisine. Kyo tourna la tête et aperçu Yuki qui finissait d'écarter les cloisons en le regardant, étonné. L'esprit de Kyo était encore flou, et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Yuki s'avança et tendit un bras pour l'aider à se relever. A ce geste, Kyo sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits, et écarta le bras de son cousin avant de se relever rapidement et de le contourner pour rentrer.

Yuki le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse vers la cuisine, les yeux rouges, qu'il connaissait flamboyants, lui avaient semblé si lointains, absents, pendant un moment que Kyo avait ressemblé à un enfant perdu plus qu'à l'adolescent plein de vie qu'il était toujours avec lui. Et, lorsqu'il s'était repris, il avait pu observer ses yeux, mais aussi son expression et toutes sa posture changer, tout son corps s'était brusquement tendu, son visage était redevenu parfaitement neutre et ses yeux s'étaient faits de glace avant de redevenir ceux qui le défiaient toujours et qui étaient comme sa marque de fabrique.  
Ce changement n'avait beau avoir duré que quelques secondes, il l'avait étrangement surpris et ébranlé, si bien qu'il resta immobile quelques minutes sans même en avoir conscience avant de finalement retourner à l'intérieur.

_Fin du premier chapitre~_

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce premier chapitre, je ne ferai pas de note d'auteurs dans les prochains chapitres, (autre réponse review(s) anonymes), mais j'ai quelques petites choses a dire : déjà, le disclaïmer, très important le dislaïmer xD  
Disclaïmer : Je ne possède en rien les univers de Fruts Basket et de Le petit prince, et ne touche aucun argent avec cette histoire. Ceci est valable pour tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction.

Voilà, ensuite, sachez que cette ficlette est terminée, elle comportera cinq chapitres et il n'y aura donc aucun retard dans mes publications, pour une fois xD Je publierai un jour sur deux, le soir, entre 18 et 21 heures je pense.

Et enfin, l'information la plus importante : Cette ficlette est dédicacée a Myrrdyn, c'est d'elle que m'est venue l'envie d'écrire cette histoire, car elle apprécie beaucoup le personnage de Yuki, contrairement a moi xD et je dois avouer que c'était un exercice très amusant, d'écrire sur un personnage qu'on ne supporte habituellement pas. Enfin, c'est donc grâce et principalement pour Myrrdyn que cette histoire existe.

Et voilà, maintenant, je vous dis à Dimanche, et espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaira. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_-Qu'est ce que signifie « apprivoiser » ?  
-C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie « créer des liens... »  
-Créer des liens ?  
-Bien sûr, dit le renard, tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde..._

Tohru était partie avant eux, pour rejoindre ses amies chez Hanajïma avant de faire le chemin avec elles jusqu'à l'école. Kyo et Yuki marchaient donc seuls, cote à cote, chacun d'un coté du trottoir, et Yuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils devaient êtres étranges, vus de loin. Lui, au corps anguleux, à la peau pâle et douce comme celle d'un enfant, tout en éclats de lumières blanches et argentées, et, de l'autre coté du chemin, Kyo, son corps sec et nerveux, sa peau hâlée par les jours, les années passées sur les toits, à la cime des arbres, toujours proche du ciel, du soleil, un corps qu'on imaginait parfaitement léché par des flammes brûlantes, rougeoyantes. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, tant physiquement que mentalement, mais étaient pourtant de la même famille. On avait pointé leurs différences dès leur naissance, protégeant et entourant la souris, exilant et méprisant le chat. Ils avaient toujours vécus éloignés l'un de l'autre, comme dans deux mondes différents, même aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, ils marchaient aussi éloignés que possible, lui, à l'abri à l'opposé de la route, l'autre a quelques centimètres seulement des véhicules qui roulaient à pleine vitesse sur le bitume, et il se surprit à s'inquiéter de ce qui arriverait si l'un d'eux faisait un léger écart et percutait le chat. Mais celui ci ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, alors il détourna les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il devait le fixer depuis plusieurs minutes.

La journée passa lentement, chaque cour se ressemblait, le ciel resta le même du matin au soir, et rien ne vint troubler le calme qui s'était abattu sur l'établissement, aucun éclat de Kyo, aucun défi de Arisa, aucune menace de représailles de Saki n'avait ponctué les intercours. Mais Yuki était tout de même préoccupé, pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas lui même, il lui semblait soudainement qu'il devait côtoyer Kyo, se rapprocher de lui, et le protéger alors même qu'il ne savait pourquoi est ce qu'il avait semblé si absent toute la journée, comme cela lui arrivait parfois. C'était simplement ce que son instinct lui disait, alors que jusqu'ici il ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui.  
Mais la scène du matin lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Les expressions qui s'étaient succédées sur son visage étaient encore nettes dans son esprit, et ce qui s'était passé la veille lui était revenu en tête, Kyo était partit peu après le repas, pour ne revenir que plusieurs heures plus tard d'il ne savait où et il était certain de l'avoir entendu crier alors qu'il montait lui même se coucher.  
Il avait donc passé la journée à lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œils, plongé dans ses pensées, sans que Kyo ne semble s'en rendre compte.

Malgré ce que pensait Yuki, Kyo s'était sentit observé toute la journée, et ça n'avait en rien arrangé son état, chacun de ses muscles était tendu, prêt, à attaquer, ou à fuir, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait rien suivis des cours de la journée, il avait passé son temps à se perdre dans son propre esprit. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa naissance, les gens qu'il avait côtoyé, ceux qu'il avait fui, ceux qui étaient morts, ceux qui l'ignoraient, ceux qui le méprisaient. Il repensait à ce qu'il était, un Monstre, disaient la plupart, un adolescent, disaient quelques uns, et lui même ignorait où est ce qu'il se situait, un humain ? Un animal ? Il ne savait pas. Un monstre. Oui. A ses yeux, il était un monstre, Akito l'avait bien dressé, il se dégoûtait lui même... Il repensait a ce qu'il aurait voulu devenir, à ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, il repensait a ce qu'il avait fait, il imaginait ce qui l'attendait.

Un mois.

Akito lui laissait un mois de quasi liberté, il continuerait à aller en cours, parler avec Tohru, se battre avec Yuki, en comptant les jours qui lui restaient avant de se retrouver dans la « Maison du Chat » comme certains l'appelaient. Enfermé, pour la sécurité des autres, disaient la plupart, pour sa propre sécurité, disaient certains. Le précédent Chat avait été un peintre, on lui avait laissé des toiles, puis on les lui avait prises et on les avait vendues. Autant que les monstres soient utiles. Chacun avait été un artiste : écrivain, poète, compositeur, peintre... Ils avaient tous ainsi pu être utiles aux Sohma tout en restant enfermés dans leur cage. Lui était un écrivain, parfois un poète, les livres l'avaient toujours soutenus, toujours accompagnés, ils ne l'avaient jamais trahis, eux. Alors il en avait créés d'autres, et il créerait d'autres, c'était ce qu'Akito voulait. Et quelque part, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

La dernière sonnerie avait retenti, Kyo rangea ses affaires rapidement, se leva et suivit Tohru vers la sortie, elle souriait, parlait presque dans le vide, heureuse comme toujours. Quelque part, il l'enviait, son optimisme a toutes épreuves lui aurait été bien utile ces temps ci... Alors qu'ils rejoignaient le portail, il eu encore une fois cette sensation, quelqu'un l'observait, il en était certain. Il se tourna dans la direction du regard, et croisa les yeux gris de Yuki, qui le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se détourner et se mettre à parler avec Tohru.

Kyo resta quelques secondes immobile, avant de reprendre sa marche. Ce regard... Il l'avait transpercé. Ça avait été comme si Yuki mettait son esprit a nu, comme s'il avait pu savoir exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Mais ça ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, ça ne le gênait pas, alors il ne comprenait pas. C'était comme si un simple regard de Yuki avait pu l'apaiser, avait vidé son esprit de toute la peur et la résignation qui l'habitaient.  
Il ne comprenait pas.

_Fin de ce second chapitre, très légèrement plus long que le premier, mais toujours très court xD_

_A Mardi pour la suite ! ^^_

_ImTheBest : Je suis flattée xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Ma vie est monotone, je chasse les poules, les hommes me chassent. Toutes les poules se ressemblent, et tous les hommes se ressemblent. Je m'ennuie donc un peu. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, ma vie sera comme ensoleillée. Je connaîtrai un bruit de pas qui sera différent de tous les autres. Les autres pas me feront rentrer sous terre. Le tien m'appellera hors du terrier, comme une musique.  
__Le renard se tut et regarda longtemps le petit prince :  
__-S'il te plaît... apprivoise moi, dit-il !  
__-Je veux bien, répondit le petit prince, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai des amis à découvrir et beaucoup de choses à connaître.  
__-On ne connaît que les choses qu'on apprivoise, dit le renard. Les hommes n'ont plus le temps de rien connaître. Ils achètent des choses toutes faites chez les marchands. Mais comme il n'existe point de marchands d'amis, les hommes n'ont plus d'amis. Si tu veux un ami, apprivoise-moi !  
__-Que faut il faire ? Dit le petit prince.  
__-Il faut être très patient, répondit le renard. Tu t'assoiras d'abord un peu loin de moi, comme ça, dans l'herbe. Je te regarderai du coin de l'œil et tu ne diras rien. Le langage est source de malentendus. Mais, chaque jour, tu pourras t'asseoir un peu plus près..._

Tous, dans cette maison, dormaient a poings fermés, et il avait hâte de pouvoir en faire de même. Il avait accumulé du travail ce soir la, et se préparait enfin a aller dormir après plusieurs heures passées au dessus de ses cahiers. Les nuits passées a faire des devoirs lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues, et il espérait vraiment ne plus avoir a en connaître une. Tandis qu'il revenait de la salle de bain, il se stoppa devant la porte de la chambre de Kyo, il n'avait plus pensé a lui de la soirée, alors qu'il avait occupé son esprit toute la journée. Une insoutenable envie d'ouvrir la porte et de regarder dans la chambre le traversa et il finit par s'exécuter, après tout, même lui, alors qu'il était toujours le dernier couché et le premier levé, devait dormir a cette heure. Il appuya doucement sur la poignée et jeta un œil dans la pièce, les volets n'étaient pas fermés, laissant entrer la faible lumière de la lune dans la pièce. Elle était cependant suffisante pour qu'il puisse distinguer une forme enroulée dans le drap, sur le sol.

...Quoi ? Sur le sol ?... Yuki s'avança dans la direction du dormeur, ignorant ce qu'il voulait faire exactement, le mettre sur le lit ? Le réveiller ? Il s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de son cousin sans avoir trouvé de réponse a cette question. Vu d'ici, il voyait distinctement Kyo trembler, comme secoué de spasmes. Il le vit se retourner, se recroqueviller un peu, et entendit un petit gémissement qui le cloua sur place. C'était un gémissement de terreur. De terreur pure. L'un de ces gémissements qu'on ne peut qu'a peine imaginer sans jamais parvenir a l'imiter. La simple pensée que c'était Kyo, son cousin toujours flamboyant, toujours fort, toujours provocateur, qui avait gémi ainsi, recroquevillé sur le sol, lui paraissait impossible, incongrue. Il ne rêvait pourtant pas, alors il se baissa jusqu'à toucher l'épaule du roux, l'effleurant a peine, et celui ci fut instantanément réveillé, il bondit presque et s'éloigna le plus possible de Yuki, se retrouvant contre son lit. Yuki leva les mains dans un geste rassurant,, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise devant la réaction du Chat.

Celui ci reprit lentement ses esprits, sa réaction a son réveil avait été purement instinctive, mais, reconnaissant Yuki, il se força a se calmer. Il desserra ses poings, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il devait se calmer. Une crise de panique, maintenant, devant son cousin, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux, apaisé, et vit que Yuki n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il leva un sourcil en remarquant la position et surtout l'expression ridicule de son cousin mais se reprit rapidement et lui offrit son regard le plus noir en prenant la parole, empêchant le plus possible sa voix de trembler.

-Sors d''ici.

Yuki sursauta a ses mots, comme s'il sortait soudain de sa transe stupéfaite, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas. Après quelques secondes de silence, il répondit finalement :

-Non.

Ça c'était de la réponse. Une réponse claire et nette, mais à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Pourquoi la souris voudrait elle rester dans la même pièce que le chat ? C'était surréaliste. C'était bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas, à nouveau. Sa surprise devait se lire sur son visage, car Yuki reprit la parole.

-Laisse moi rester ici. Sur ce, il se recula jusqu'à que son dos touche le mur, a quelques centimètres de la porte.

Kyo eu envie de lui hurler dessus, de le jeter hors de sa chambre, de lui même sortir, mais Yuki avait fermé les yeux, adossé contre son mur, et ainsi, il semblait dormir profondément. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas comment est ce qu'il était censé réagir. Mais la souris n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, ni pour tenter de se rapprocher, si pour s'éloigner, alors après plusieurs longues minutes, Kyo finit par se détendre lentement. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même, mais il se força a les garder ouverts, il se laissa cependant glisser jusqu'à être de nouveau allongé au sol, le drap l'entourant toujours, et il continua a fixer la souris qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux clos, et il finit par fermer lui aussi les yeux, sans vraiment le remarquer, trop épuisé par ses nuits qui se ponctuaient de plus en plus de cauchemars.

Yuki, lui, ne dormait pas, il attendait. Lorsque la respiration de Kyo se fit plus calme, plus lente, il rouvrit les yeux, se mettant a observer ce cousin qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas. Il avait le sentiment que s'il se rapprochait de quelques centimètres seulement, cela suffirait a réveiller l'autre adolescent, et, étrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter cette pièce, alors il se mit a veiller sur le sommeil du Chat, s'endormant lui aussi lentement, a quelques mètres de celui qu'il était censé haïr.

_Fin de ce troisième chapitre._

_Imthebest : Voici donc le début de ce développement xD Le plus gros sera dans le prochain chapitre cependant (enfin un chapitre de plus de deux pages, merveilleux ! ==''). Je suis flattée, encore une fois XD Si tu veux laisser des reviews sur mes autres histoires, je ne te retiens pas hein xD (Docteur, je suis accro aux reviews, c'est grave ?...) Bref, j'espère que tu auras amené ce troisième chapitre~ ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Le lendemain revint le petit prince.  
__-Il eût mieux valu revenir à la même heure, dit le renard. Si tu viens, par exemple, à quatre heures de l'après midi, dès trois heures je commencerai d'être heureux. Plus l'heure avancera, plus je me sentirai heureux. A quatre heures, déjà, je m'agiterai et je m'inquiéterai ; je découvrirai le prix du bonheur ! Mais si tu viens n'importe quand, je ne saurai jamais a quelle heure m'habiller le cœur... Il faut des rites.  
__-Qu'est ce qu'un rite ? dit le petit prince.  
__-C'est aussi quelque chose de trop oublié, dit le renard, c'est ce qui fait qu'un jour est différent des autres jours, une heure, des autres heures. Il y a un rite, par exemple, chez mes chasseurs. Ils dansent le jeudi avec les filles du village. Alors le jeudi est un jour merveilleux ! Je vais me promener jusqu'à la vigne. Si les chasseurs dansaient n'importe quand, les jours se ressembleraient tous, et je n'aurai point de vacances._

Le lendemain, -quelques heures plus tard, en faite,- lorsque Kyo s'était réveillé, il était seul dans la pièce, et la porte était fermée. Avait il rêvé ? Il était pourtant allongé a coté de son lit, comme lorsqu'il surveillait Yuki. Et il était certain que cette nuit était différente des précédentes, il était bien plus reposé que lors de ses précédents réveils, comme s'il avait dormit paisiblement durant quelques heures.

Mais c'était idiot, comment aurait il pu dormir paisiblement, simplement car la souris était dans la même pièce que lui ? Il était censé le haïr, et Yuki aussi ! Pourquoi serait il venu dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, pourquoi l'aurait il sortit de son cauchemar, et pourquoi serait il resté avec lui le reste de la nuit ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Secouant la tête, il décida finalement de ne plus y penser, et se leva, rejoignant la salle de bain puis la cuisine avant de prendre le chemin des cours, sans plus se préoccuper de son cousin.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait pris durant la nuit, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le corps courbaturé par cette nuit passée assis et l'esprit encore endormi, il était sorti sans un regard pour le chat encore endormi, allongé sur le sol dans la même position que lorsqu'il avait sombré. Durant la journée qui suivit, Kyo ne lui accorda pas un regard, pas une parole, et lui assimilait peu à peu le fait qu'il commence a apprécier le Chat, il avait l'impression de ne prendre conscience de son existence qu'aujourd'hui, comme s'il venait à peine de le rencontrer, Et il voulait le connaître, il voulait passer du temps avec ce cousin qu'il découvrait, cet ami potentiel qu'il avait toujours cru haïr.

Un ami.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait devenir pour le chat, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Il voulait qu'il n'y ai plus de murs construits par la haine et les préjugés vieux de centaines d'années, de milliers d'années entre eux. Il voulait côtoyer cet opposé si étrange a ses yeux.

C'est sur cette résolution que Yuki se releva cette nuit la, le lendemain sonnant l'arrivée du week-end, il pouvait se permettre de veiller tard, il avait donc attendu, plongé dans un roman, qu'arrivent les deux heures du matin, comme la veille, il se dirigea vers la chambre du roux, après quelque secondes d'hésitation devant la porte, il appuya doucement sur la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui.

Il observa le chat endormi, encore une fois sur le sol, il faudrait qu'il lui demande pourquoi est ce qu'il ne dormait pas sur son lit, d'ailleurs. Il s'assit lentement au sol, encore une fois a quelques mètres de son cousin, bien qu'un peu plus près que la veille. Comme la nuit précédente, il observa le corps recroquevillé du chat, son visage était crispé, sa respiration, rapide. Après quelques minutes, Kyo s'agita, et finit par se réveiller, les yeux perdus et effrayés. Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il s'éveillait d'un cauchemar... Yuki n'osa pourtant pas demander le sujet, le pourquoi de ce rêve. Le Kyo qu'il observait la nuit était totalement différent de celui qu'il côtoyait la journée, et il espérait de tout cœur que celui, terrifié, perdu de la nuit n'était pas le vrai Kyo.

Tandis que ce dernier se calmait lentement, il le vit écarquiller les yeux en l'apercevant, et le laissa l'observer durant de longues minutes avant de finalement bouger. Il s'allongea sur le sol, sur le coté, pour pouvoir observer son cousin, et ferma les yeux, comme la veille, il sentit le regard du roux le fixer quelques temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme a nouveau, et que Yuki se risque a rouvrir les yeux, observant cette fois ci le visage apaisé qui lui faisait face. Puis, lui aussi s'endormit, aussi paisiblement que le chat.

Le lendemain, lorsque Yuki se réveilla, il était fixé par deux yeux rouges, ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux avant que la voix du roux s'élève :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu dormir ici ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu la nuit d'avant ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir moi même. J'écoute juste mon instinct, et il me dit de rester avec toi. Et tu as l'air d'aimer que je reste près de toi, a chaque fois, tu dors plus calmement quand je suis là.

-N'importe quoi ! Comme si je pouvais aimer être dans la même pièce que toi ! Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, je ne veux plus te voir ici, barre toi !

Yuki tressaillit aux mots de son cousin, il n'avait pas du tout prévu ce soudain éclat de sa part, mais finalement, c'était normal, parfaitement normal. Alors il n'essaya même pas d'argumenter, et sortit de la pièce, triste, malgré tout, de perdre ses espoirs d'une possible amitié entre eux.

La journée avait été un samedi normal, il avait travaillé, avait aidé Tohru, s'était occupé de son jardin, et Kyo avait disparu le matin pour revenir le soir, comme souvent.  
Lorsque Yuki alla se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de penser a Kyo, il aurait voulu le rejoindre, s'allonger près de lui, le plus près possible, il aurait voulu que Kyo accepte, apprécie sa présence, comme lui se mettait a apprécier la sienne. A ses yeux, Kyo était devenu une peinture vivante, une peinture complexe, toujours incomplète, jamais terminée, une peinture qu'il savait regorger de détails discrets, de secrets qu'il lui faudrait percer avant de pouvoir prétendre le connaître. Une magnifique peinture, une œuvre d'art.

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

De l'autre coté du couloir, Kyo ne parvenait pas a dormir, perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il observait les arbres auxquels il avait grimpé toute la journée, il avait exploré, une fois de plus, ce bois qui appartenait a sa famille, mais qui était resté sauvage, les animaux qui y vivaient ne faisaient plus attention a lui depuis des années, et le considéraient sûrement même comme l'un des leurs. Il n'avait pas voulu parcourir la ville, ni rester chez Shiguré, il fallait qu'il soit au calme, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait repensé aux derniers jours, a Akito, a Yuki. Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait son cousin, il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un piège, un simple moyen de l'humilier, ou simplement une distraction. Yuki devait s'ennuyer, après tout, a être toujours le meilleur, toujours le premier. C'était sûrement ça, son attitude n'était sûrement qu'un jeu.

Mais, la nuit venue, perché sur ce rebord de fenêtre, il aurait voulu que Yuki soit là. Il avait raison, il réussissait a l'apaiser, dans son sommeil ou durant la journée, sa présence lui avait toujours fait se sentir en sécurité, au calme, à l'abri, mais il n'avait jamais compris, jamais accepté cette sensation, alors il avait toujours laissé sa colère éclater en sa présence, toute sa rancune, toute son amertume, il ne s'en débarrassait qu'en se battant avec la souris.

Mais ce soir, ses plus sombres démons semblaient attendre qu'il faiblisse ne serait que légèrement pour fondre sur lui, et, dans cette atmosphère emprunte de peur, de haine, de résignation, il aurait voulu que son cousin soit là, près de lui, sa simple présence aurait suffi a éloigner ces cauchemars.

Il ne s'était sûrement jamais senti aussi idiot. Comme si Yuki aurait accepté sa présence près de lui. Comme si il aurait lui même voulu ça. C'était n'importe quoi, il devait devenir fou, c'était la seule explication.

Il devait vraiment devenir fou, sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça. Il ne serait pas entré dans la chambre du sale rat, et ne serait pas en train de s'approcher de son lit... Mais il se sentait déjà mieux, sa respiration saccadée était devenue calme rien qu'en observant son cousin dormir. Alors, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se réveiller, il s'allongea, au sol, comme a son habitude, juste a coté du lit de la souris, il ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici, mais il entendait près de lui sa respiration lente et calme, et, concentré sur ce son, il s'endormit rapidement, ses cauchemars éloignés, pour l'instant.

Yuki ne se réveilla qu'au matin, parfaitement reposé, et l'esprit plus clair que depuis longtemps. Il se redressa, s'étirant précautionneusement, son lit était quand même bien plus confortable que le sol de la chambre de son cousin... Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers le sol, il sursauta en voyant Kyo, couché le long de son lit, encore parfaitement endormi. Il ne comprenait pas, quand était il arrivé là ? Et pourquoi ? C'était pourtant bien lui qui l'avait chassé la veille ! S'il était là, c'était qu'il ne devait pas tant le haïr que ça...

Confusément, il en était heureux, ça voulait dire que tout n'était peut être pas perdu...

Il décida de le réveiller, aussi doucement que possible, il avait encore en tête le regard de bête traquée qu'il avait eu la dernière fois, et il ne voulait plus jamais voir cette terreur dans ses yeux.

Cette fois ci, l'effleurer ne suffit pas à le réveiller, alors il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. Kyo se réveilla et le fixa à nouveau de ses yeux rouges.

Le silence s'éternisa durant de longues minutes avant que Yuki se décide a parler :

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dors toujours par terre ?

Ok, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais c'était déjà ça... Kyo non plus ne s'était pas attendu a ça, mais il finit tout de même par répondre :

-Pas toujours, mais c'est par habitude, c'est tout.

-Comment est ce qu'on peut avoir une habitude comme ça ?...

La question était sortie toute seule, mais il comprit qu'il s'approchait de la limite de ce qu'il pouvait savoir lorsque le visage de son cousin se ferma. Cependant, il lui répondit encore une fois.

-On m'a toujours dit que je n'avais pas le droit de dormir dans un lit, que c'était réservé aux humains, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir par terre.

Yuki resta bouche bée quelques secondes, comment pouvait on dire ce genre de chose ? Comment pouvait on dire ce genre de chose a un enfant ? Car il n'en doutait pas, cette « habitude » devait remonter a de nombreuses années.

-Tu ne devrais pas écouter ceux qui t'ont dit ça. Tu as parfaitement le droit de dormir dans un lit !

Kyo ne fit que hausser les épaules et le silence revint, sans que l'un ou autre ne sache quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Mais peu importait, pour une fois, ou plutôt, encore une fois, ils étaient bien, tous les deux allongés, s'observant mutuellement du coin de l'œil, en silence.  
Et cela suffisait a apaiser le treizième maudit.

_Fin de ce quatrième chapitre~~_

_Imthebest : Toi ! Inculte ! Ahlala, tu ne connais vraiment pas ?! C'est le Petit Prince voyons ! Le chapitre 21 pour être précise. Alors maintenant, tu cours a une librairie, tu achète ce livre, ou a une bibliothèque, et tu le lis !  
__Oui, beaucoup de fanfickeurs utilisent cette phrase, je m'en suis servie une ou deux fois aussi ^^ Sinon, mes fandoms favoris changent de temps en temps, en ce moment, je valse entre The Avengers, Harry Potter, Fruits Basket et NCIS. Et les tiens ?_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, et je vous dis a samedi pour la suite et fin de cette fanfiction ! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ainsi le petit prince apprivoisa le renard. Et quand l'heure du départ fut proche :  
__-Ah ! Dit le renard... Je pleurerai.  
__-C'est ta faute, dit le petit prince, je ne te souhaitais point de mal, mais tu as voulu que je t'apprivoise...  
__-Bien sûr, dit le renard.  
__-Alors tu n'y gagnes rien !  
__-J'y gagne, dit le renard._

Depuis cette nuit où Kyo avait rejoint de lui même Yuki, trois semaines, et quelques jours étaient passés. Le temps s'était écoulé plus rapidement que jamais aux yeux du chat, et il redoutait la journée du lendemain. Ils avaient passé chacune des nuits de ce mois qui se terminait ensemble, Yuki dormait dans son lit, Kyo, au sol, juste au bord du lit. Cette simple proximité lui avait permis de passer des nuits complètes, et calmes, ce qui lui avait permis de recouvrer toutes ses forces. Mais ce soir, était le dernier soir qu'il passerait près de son cousin, et celui ci n'était même pas au courant. Il le lui dirait plus tard, il redoutait le moment où il devrait perdre ce semblant d'amitié qui s'était installé entre eux.

Le soir venu, une fois Shiguré et Tohru endormis, Kyo rejoignit la chambre de Yuki, celui ci était assis sur son lit, lisant un roman. Un des siens, remarqua t-il en s'approchant, il ne s'était pas fait éditer, mais avait tout de même relié lui même ses quelques livres, lorsque Yuki les avait vu, dans sa bibliothèque, il avait fini par le laisser les lui emprunter, pour avoir la paix, mais intérieurement, heureux que quelqu'un les lise, et, à priori, les apprécie.

-Hey...

Kyo alla s'asseoir sur le sol, à sa place habituelle, puis se laissa tomber, allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.  
Après une grande inspiration, il prit son courage a deux mains et prit la parole :

-Il faut que je te parle.

Yuki eut une expression étonnée, habituellement, ils n'échangeaient presque aucun mot, se contentant de rester proche l'un de l'autre, de lire ensemble, travailler ensemble, aller voir un film ensemble, mais ils ne parlaient que rarement. Alors il posa le livre et s'allongea, près du bord, pour pouvoir voir Kyo.

-Tu es au courant, pour la « Maison du chat », n'est ce pas ?

Yuki hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils et perdant son sourire, il n'aimait pas ça.

-Demain... J'y serai enfermé demain. Je dois rejoindre Akito demain matin.

-Quoi ?! Yuki avait crié, surpris, en colère, choqué, triste, il ne savait pas, mais il pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner en lui, et il s'était redressé, assis sur son lit. Kyo avait sursauté à son cri, et Yuki ne put que se désoler de voir la légère lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Même si Kyo se détendait lorsqu'il était avec lui, il restait bien plus... fragile la nuit, lorsqu'il n'avait pas a faire semblant pour berner tout ceux qui l'entouraient.  
Et cela ne faisait qu'inquiéter Yuki plus encore, s'il était enfermé, ils ne se verraient plus. Il savait qu'Akito veillerait même a l'empêcher d'approcher des fenêtres aux barreaux de bois.  
Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça, Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait été chaque jour plus encore fasciné par ce cousin fort la journée, mais si faible la nuit. Il avait découvert ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il faisait, et ils s'étaient si rapprochés l'un de l'autre, qu'ils auraient pu être frères. malgré leurs différences, malgré leurs préjugés, malgré leurs blessures, ils s'étaient apprivoisés l'un l'autre. Et ils ne supporteraient pas d'être ainsi séparés.

-Non... Ce n'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir un moyen, essayons d'aller parler à Akito, de le convaincre.

-Tu sais comme moi que ça ne servirait a rien.

-Alors pars ! Pars loin d'ici, loin de lui.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, j'ai déjà essayé, tu sais, lorsque vous pensiez que j'étais parti m'entraîner, j'étais de l'autre coté de l'océan. Mais Akito m'a retrouvé, je ne sais comment, et l'un de ses amis, en Chine, m'a attrapé et ramené ici. Akito me l'a fait payer, et je voudrais ne jamais avoir a revivre ça. Je ne pourrais pas.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là...

Yuki s'était levé, et s'était mit a faire les cent pas. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit a chercher une solution, mais aucune n'avait de chance de réussir, il caressa même l'idée de devenir un meurtrier, mais Kyo protesta, ils ne seraient que séparés par des murs plus solides et froids encore que ceux qui l'attendaient.

Il se mit ensuite a maudire Akito, maudire les Sohma, maudire la terre entière, mais Kyo finit par le stopper dans sa marche en l'attrapant par le bras. Il le tira vers son lit et s'allongea, le long du mur, continuant a tenir le bras de Yuki jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne, s'allongeant près du bord. Ils étaient plus près que jamais, mais Kyo ne semblait pas en être dérangé, car il s'endormit rapidement, rassuré par l'odeur de son cousin, de son ami, autour de lui et par sa présence a quelques centimètres seulement. Yuki, même s'il était toujours énervé, toujours triste, toujours horrifié, finit tout de même par s'endormir avec lui.

Le lendemain avait été flou pour les deux garçons. Kyo était parti rejoindre leur chef, il avait été enfermé avant midi, et aucun n'avait été là pour le soutenir, Akito n'ayant prévu de ne l'annoncer a ses chers Douze maudits que le lendemain, même Yuki n'avait pu venir, trop effrayé par ce qu'Akito ferait subir a Kyo s'il savait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Et la nuit venue, aucun des deux ne dormit. Kyo pleura, un peu. Et Yuki continua de chercher une solution. Sans résultat, encore une fois.

_Fin..._

_Avant que vous hurliez au scandale devant cette fin... misérable ? Lisez ceci :  
Voilà donc venue l'heure de LA grande question. Une suite ou pas de suite ?... Je ne sais vraiment pas, si je fais une suite, ce sera sur Yuki libérant Kyo, et, peut être, la mort d'Akito en parallèle, ou bien leur départ vers un autre pays, ou bien autre chose, je verrai. Il y a de GRANDES chances pour que cette suite débouche sur un slash, mais peut être continuera t-elle tout de même sur la voie de la simple amitié. Mais en gros, voilà ce que ça donnerait, c'est a vous de voir, voulez vous une suite ? Quel scénario vous plairait le plus parmi ceux que je viens de vous présenter et ceux qui vous viennent a l'esprit ?_

_Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je n'ai bien sûr pas mis tout le chapitre du Petit prince avec le renard, j'ai retiré les passages ayant un rapport avec la couleur du blé, et la Rose, pour garder un minimum de rapport entre les passages du Petit prince et cette histoire xD D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je suis la seule a avoir cette impression, mais je trouve que Yuki et Kyo passent chacun du rôle du petit prince a celui du renard, et vice-versa... Ils sont comme un mélange des deux, pour moi. Bref, voilà pour ce petit éclaircissement._

_J'attends avec impatience votre avis pour une éventuelle suite, et vous dis a très bientôt~ ^^_

_Imthebest : C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bête là... Je suppose que c'est mon coté « A bas Yuki ! » qui s'est exprimé sur ce coup là xD Ouep, t'es une inculte. Je vais t'appeler l'inculte maintenant.  
J'ai jamais été sur le fandom Pokémon... Faut dire que j'y connais pas grand chose a part les épisodes au hasard que je regardais quand j'étais petite xD Naruto par contre j'y vais parfois, mais je ne lis que les fics sur Shikamaru ou sur Deidara en faite XD D'ailleurs, si tu aime ces personnages, j'ai bien dû mettre une ou deux fics Naruto dans mes favorites alors va voir ^^  
__Voilà, maintenant j'espère que tu auras aimé ce dernier chapitre, et j'attends ton avis pour cette possible suite ! ^^_


End file.
